


There's No Place Like Home

by past_memories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Skywalker Family Feels, Therapy, rey and ben as childhood friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/past_memories/pseuds/past_memories
Summary: Ben Solo hated his hometown. It was small and suffocating, which is why he hadn't been back in years. But after he gets a call that a family member has been sent to the hospital, he has no choice but to go back. And nothing brings all the skeletons out of the closest like spending lots of time with your family.





	There's No Place Like Home

Lying there on the therapist couch, Ben Solo had a weird sense of déjà vu. Maybe it was because this was the fourth therapist he was visiting in a month. Maybe it was because all therapist offices seemed to have the same bland white ceiling. He had learned over the years that there were lots of boring white ceilings and therapist’s couches in New York City.

 “So I think it all started when I was eight years old, at my grandfather’s funeral. I was always close to him, more than anyone else in my family. I couldn’t even make it through the whole service. I ran out half-way through and ending up crying under a table and my parents couldn’t find me for almost two hours.” He had gotten used to telling this story, but at least this therapist didn’t seem like one of the ones that would put on some fake piety show to make him feel better. He glanced over at her nametag. ‘Dr. Phasma’ Ben thought ‘I like that. Sounds cool.’

“Go on, Mr. Solo.” Dr. Phasma said, writing notes down on her legal pad. Ben had initially liked her the best out of all of the therapists he had met. She wore all black and had some very serious glasses on. She didn’t fuck around.  “I was sent away to school not long after that; private boarding school in upstate New York called First Order Academy. It made me feel like my parents were trying to get rid of me like they didn’t want me anymore.”

“How do you feel at home? Do you enjoy it?”

“Oh, I hate being home. All the noise and commotion and people treating me like I’m still some kid; pinching my cheek and all that. It’s just too much at one time.

“It’s over-stimulating.” Phasma supplied.

“Yes, exactly! And then-”

Ben’s ringtone interrupted his next sentence. He looked towards Dr. Phasma, making his apologies as he took his phone out. He was about to turn it off when he noticed the name.

“Han Solo?”

“Is that your father?” Dr. Phasma asked, writing the name down on her notepad for some reason.

“Yeah, it is. I haven’t talked to him in months…” Phasma looked at him expectantly. “Sorry, I should probably take this.”

He picked the call up before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. “Hello?”

“Hey Ben, how’s it going?” The gruff voice on the other end of the line was unmistakably his father’s.  

“Good. Why did you call me?”

“Well, I’m in the hospital right now.” Ben felt his stomach drop; hospitals were never good. “It’s your mom, she’s had a fall and hurt her hip. She had surgery right away to fix it and the doctors say she’ll be fine, but I just wanted to let you know.”

“I’ll be back home by five this evening.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to come home if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll be there by five.” Ben ran back into the room and grabbed his bag, explaining everything to Dr. Phasma as best as he could.

“Here.” She said, quickly writing down a phone number on the back of a business card “We can keep in touch if you want. Feel free to call whenever you need while at home. Once you return we can try and figure out a time that would work best with your schedule.”

“I thought your office was almost all booked up?”

“Oh no, that’s just what we tell people in case I don’t think I’d make a good therapist for them. But I like you, Ben Solo. You’re an interesting kid.”

 

* * *

 

 He rolled up to his parents’ house right around five o’clock and found at least seven other cars parked in and around the driveway. Grumbling to himself, he moved his car down the street to a parking spot right across from an old house, where old Mr. Kenobi used to live. The old man had lived there long before Ben was born and usually kept to himself. It took the neighborhood a month to realize that his granddaughter had moved in with him about fourteen years ago. Even then, he still didn’t really socialize, only really leaving his house to take his granddaughter Rey to school or dinner every Friday with the Solos. Leia had insisted, and even he knew better than to argue with Leia. Ben had pretty fond memories of Mr. Kenobi and Rey. Kenobi never really cared if Ben was just sitting around the house watching TV or doodling aimlessly; he let Ben do what he wanted. Rey was four years younger but they had still been pretty close when they were younger. She was honestly the only childhood friend he had; maybe even the only true friend he had ever. She was constantly hanging around his house, even when he was away at school. But once he reached high school, the fun stopped. He had other things to focus on than some little girl. But even after they grew apart, she always smiled at him whenever they saw each other, which he appreciated. As Ben neared the house he could hear all of the commotion and contemplated turning around. He had never really been one for large crowds and really people in general. But before he could do anything his father came bounding out of the front door.

“Ah, the prodigal son returns! Ben, it’s so good to see you! How have you been?” He asked, wrapping his son in a large hug.  “How come you didn’t come as quick when I had my fall three years ago?” Han teased, giving his son a shit-eating grin.

“Because you didn’t spend thirty-six hours squeezing me out of your vagina. Now, where’s Mom?”

“Oh, she’s inside.” Han waved off his son’s comments and steered Ben into the house. There were even more people inside than he had expected; the whole living room was full of people and judging by the voices Ben guessed there were plenty more people in the kitchen and dining room. Old work colleges of his mother’s stood around chatting like they were at a cocktail party. Her friend Admiral Holdo stood next to a man that Ben recognized as Poe Dameron, Leia’s favorite protégé who would no doubt be taking over for her once Leia retired.

“I wasn’t aware we were having a party,” Ben muttered darkly. “Where is-”

“Hey there, old boy. How are you holding up?” Lando Calrissian asked, coming up and patting Han on the back. “Oh, Benjamin! It’s so good to see you! How have you been?”

“Pretty good, Uncle Lando” Ben gave a small smile. “Do you know where my Mom is?”

“Last I checked, she was in the kitchen.”

Ben gave a nod, leaving his father to make conversation. Ben made his way through the crowd as best he could. He was almost in the kitchen when an old woman bumped into him and almost dropped her wine glass.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Looking up to see who she had run into, her face broke into a smile. “Oh. My. GOD! It’s Benny Solo!”

“That’s not-I don’t go by-” Ben stuttered.

“I haven’t seen you in so long! I feel like I haven’t seen you since you were in diapers! I’m Janet Binks and I worked with your mother on the congressional campaign the year you were born. You would kick her all the time when you were in the womb. But you’ve grown into such a fine young man! So what are you doing these days?”

“I’m in finance in New York City,” Ben replied quickly. “Have you seen my Mom?”

“Ooo, that sounds like a cushy job!” Janet replied, completely ignoring his question. Ben really didn’t feel like getting caught up in small talk with this woman he was pretty sure he had never met, but he’d be damned if he caused a scene. The room was beginning to feel too crowded as if the walls had suddenly moved closer. The sound felt like it was getting even louder and invading his mind and he found breathing was getting difficult.

_“You haven’t had a panic attack in over three months. You’ve got this. Breath. Calm down. You’ll find Mom, just chill out.”_ Ben thought.

“Ben! Over here!” Ben turned to see his Uncle Luke motioning his over. “Sorry, but I need to steal my nephew” Luke gave a gracious smile to Janet as she walked on to find her next victim.

“Thank you,” Ben said, heaving a sigh of relief. “Do you know where-”

“She’s right in here, kid.” Luke said, putting his hand on Ben’s shoulder and leading him towards the kitchen table where Leia sat chatting with whoever was doing the dishes. “And being even more than a pain in the ass than usual!” Luke gave a comforting squeeze to Ben’s shoulder.

“You can’t tell me that! I just got back from the hospital.” Leia teased. Ben had to admit, for someone who had just had a fall, she looked really good. She had an ice pack on her bad hip but Ben could make out the padded gauze over where the incision for the surgery probably was. “The one good thing that came out of this shit is that I finally get some good help with the chores.”

She motioned to the sink behind her where the woman turned around to greet Ben and he found himself face to face with a grown Rey Kenobi. She had always been a bit of a scrawny kid, so never in his wildest dreams did he expect to see a beautiful woman before him. It certainly wasn’t the first time Ben had underestimated Rey. She gave him a radiant smile and was about to say hello when Leia continued on her tirade.

“Your father was never very good at cleaning things, Ben. Always seemed to do it wrong in some way. Then I just ended up doing it anyway.”

“So why did you keep him around?” Luke asked, mischievously.

“Cause he was damn good in bed.”

“Oh my God, Mom!” Ben felt his face grow red as Luke threw his head back, laughing, and Rey hide her giggles behind her hand.

“And Han’s lucky that Rey here offered to take old Chewy to the doggie hotel for the night! Chewy would probably be going bonkers! He would have pissed on the floor several times.”

In all the hubbub he had completely forgotten about the family dog, Chewbacca. For as long as Ben could remember the golden retriever had been a part of the family, though he had been reliably informed that they hadn’t gotten the dog until he was about four or five. Han had just come home with a puppy one day, spouting a story about how the dog’s mother had died and this dog was a fighter and a survivor. Everyone knew he was just a big softy who couldn’t walk past the SPCA volunteers in the grocery store without wanting to adopt all the dogs.

“Finn said he’d drop Chewy off tomorrow while I’m at work,” Rey said, still laughing a little. She turned back to wash the rest of the dishes up.

“Ah, yes Finn. How are things with him and Dameron?”

“Oh, you know those two. They’ll dance around the issues for as long as they can. Finn’s worried that Poe doesn’t like him like that and Poe can’t seem to work up the courage. Finn’s an old friend from high school,” Rey explained to Ben’s confused expression.

“And he’s in love with my right-hand man, Poe Dameron,” Leia responded.  “Though neither is willing to admit it.”

“We’ve got a pool going to see how long it takes. I’ve got a year.” Rey said. 

“I give it three weeks. We’ve got a lot of bills and amendments to bills that we’re trying to get voted through in the Senate. No way he makes it through all that stress and tension without breaking down and kissing Finn” Leia said, matter-of-factly.

“You’re going back to work?” Ben voice cut deep, trying to stay calm.

“Well, yeah. I feel fine and the doctors cleared me-”

“You broke your fucking hip!!” Ben’s voice cut through all the noise of the house, and everything suddenly went quiet. “You-you can’t go back to work! You need to rest.”

“Okay, okay,” Leia said reaching her hand out to placate her son. “I’ll take some time off. But I’m going back to work eventually.”

All Ben could do was nod and try not to let the tears that had risen in his eyes fall out. He quietly took out Dr. Phasma's business card out of his pocket and added the number to his contacts as the party picked up again.


End file.
